Fetch Boy !
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a one-shot! a lemon with details, about Jacob Black and his new lover! hope you enjoyed it as much as i did! oh and leave a comment or something! dirty lemon ahead : Star style !


A Jacob Black – Twilight - Lemon !

Name: Tiffany

Age: 16

Past: She was a very depressed person till she met Jake. Living with her grandparents made der be shy and clumsy, and yet she is smart and cam easily make friends .

Looks : Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, slender and well build .

Lets start the fic!

The thunder roared in the background, but not a single cloud could be seen in the area she had nested. She liked to read wail being out and hidden from the strange look that she got from the people in Forks. Not that she hated Forks! After all, her best friend and actual crush was here. Plus .. she had nowhere else to go since her parents had died in a car accident and the authorities dumped her here with her grandparents.

Not to be understood wrong: she loved the old geezers even if they were a pain in the butt sometimes. But... she sometimes wished she could be like Bella Swan. That girl had a vampire for a boy-friend for crying out loud, and Jake always paid more attention to that girl then he paid for her. She felt lonely without him here, but she couldn't call for him and make him stay. She knew how hard it could get to be trapped in an wolf body.

But she envied him non the less . He still had time for what he liked in the end.

You may now ask from were she discovered the secret that was so well guarded : well... she couldn't quite answer herself to be honest. All she remembered was blood and pain and Jake's voice telling her to hold on as firm and cold hands grabbed her and ran with her to safety. She remembered the moans and the growls and all the howling in the background but she couldn't quite place what those meant. All she could think about was the angry face of Jacob yelling at a very handsome blond vampire. But she couldn't understand ! To hell with all the pain killers.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she concentrated on the big and heavy book on her knees as the birds fled from were they were. She didn't pay attention to anything that surrounded her. She couldn't care less of her life.

She wasn't wanted anyway, so way think about it ? Sighting she turned the page and continued reading.

So... time flew by in mere seconds and soon, the dark clouds that roared above got to her too. A single cold rain tear landed on her hand were a crested slivery moon lied, making her shiver and look up at the sky surprised. She didn't think that the storm will hit here too!

Groaning in frustration and closing her book fast, she pushed it in her bag and grabbed it before other droplets of rain started bombarding the forest around her. Looking desperate around her she decided that it was way too risky to go to town now that the rain was here, so she opted for going in a near cave that she had found weeks ago on a similar day.

Huffing and puffing and cursing out loud she jumped from rock to tree, just like any natural animal here. Her great shape rushed with ease between the rough barks as she pushed aside the bigger plants, grinding her teeth together.

The rain was very serious now ! Her clothes were wet, and she shivered powerfully till she arrived at the cave and got in breathing hard.

It was cold as hell outside and that made matters worse then ever. Groaning again, she looked around her to see some wood lying on the cave floor. She picked it up and started a fire as she stripped to nothing but her underwear and bra. Even if the fire cracked and brought light and warmth in the small cave, she still shivered as she tried to get her clothes dried.

All the wail her mind was at the dark haired male that hunted her days and night. How she would have loved to have him above her, groaning in pleasure as he would suck at her neck and the lick the perky moulds of her breasts. She would have given anything to see him in front of her all wet and worried, a little mad that she hadn't shown at home for hours. But , at last, he loved Bella, and even if she was the best friend that he ever had, even if she tried showing him her feeling, he would never look at her like he looked at the Swan girl. And for crying out loud, she even listened to his fantasies about that girl !

She accepted him right away when he told her about everything that had happened in the past and on the present day. She never rejected him, not even when he screamed at her just to take out his frustration. Hell, he even ripped her to pisses once !

Well.. that time Sam nearly ripped off his head, even if he was an Alfa male!

Thinking back, she realized that it had been seven months since Bella became a vampire. Even if she had lost the child and was nearly killed by a bunch of blood sucking mythical beings, Jake still longer for her.

To be honest, she never remembered a time when Jake actually looked at her! Not even once! Or maybe... it was her imagination ? Who knows !

Sighting, she tiptoed to the cave entrance shivering once more as she look up at the dark sky. To hell with everything! The storm didn't show any signs of seizing and night actually came! Well.. it was October after all !

Massaging her cold arms she rushed to the fire again adding some wood. She was deeply lost in her own world when a load growl, a angry growl I might add, resonated though the cave an in her own being, making her gasp and jolt up ready to defend herself .

' if it's a wild animal .. goodbye life ! If it's a vampire .. God please save me! ' she whimpered in her head, as her eyes adjusted to the dim light that came from outside. Something big blocked the small light that came, and the growl was heard again.

Grimacing in horror, she stepped back as the figure changed into a normal human shape.

'Please ? I don't want to see HIM right now! Am I asking too much ?' she prayed in her mind, trying to find a way out.

-Were do you think you are going young lady ? his deep voice made her take some more steps backwards insecure.

He was pissed off, angry as hell, and – not that she knew anything about it – relieved and somewhat scared that he wouldn't find her alive in those woods. If it wasn't for his nose he sure as hell would have... he shook the thought out of his mind an proceeded to walk further into the cave to catch her. He forgot that he was naked, he forgot that he hadn't told her about his feelings for her... he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless.

-umm... nowhere ? came her whispering voice. She must have seen the anger that had build up in him from hours and hours of searching for this clumsy little thing.

- So I thought ! he growled back, making her step back even further.

Jumping forward all of a sudden his large figure trapped hers as she tried to escape screaming in protest when she couldn't.

-Let me go! she hissed at him, as he pushed her figure up against the wall.

Now that she thought about it, he was naked and grinding himself on her, but this wasn't right. A blush rose quickly to her cheeks, making her as red as a cherry when her eye-sight dropped to his huge member that stood up to attention. He was bigger then his pants would ever show to the world, that she gave him credit for. And, God forbid, he was a monstrous big teen-ager with a very mouth watering six pack and a body that would put even Adonis to shame. Damn, how she would like to like that broad chest and then suck at his abdomen leaving her love bites behind.

Swallowing hard and with a grater effort than she expected, she moved her eyes to watch his face. Damn ! The cocky brat had on a serious devilish grin and looked at her like she was some kind of delicious desert that he adored. Gulping slightly, she forgot her words as she was pulled in those delicious black orbs of his.

-And if I don't ? he purred dipping his head so that their noses where touching. Do you even know what I've been through ? he asked making her shudder .

Nodding her head, she tried to move again, to gain some space. She liked his heated skin, but .. to be honest to herself, she was getting wet and bothered, and she also knew that he would be able to smell her. And that was going to happen very soon if it hadn't already .

But he wouldn't let go of his pray just yet! He first wanted her to feel him and afterwards .. maybe .. no! He would be at it again.

-I've been busied around like some fucking lap dog, trying to find you! You so called family didn't even bother to ask someone to look for you, they just watched up pace all around their yard trying to catch your smell. And if this wasn't frustrating enough your gramps told me to Fetch you ! he growled to last two words, spitting them as if they hurt his tongue.

Gulping again, she didn't say a word as Jake'e eyes roamed freely over her body. She knew she couldn't push him away so why struggle. If he was sexually frustrated the she couldn't be more happy. After all.. she loved the man to no end, so she really wanted him ! All of him !

Growling in pleasure at the waive of arousal that invaded his nose, the wolf boy sniffed some more. Picking her up he then laid her down next to the fire as the continued sniffing her body. Arriving at her tights, he took a deep breath smirking. The girl was very wet for him ! And only him he concluded.

-Tell me something Tiffany.. how do you feel about me ? he whispered, nuzzling her neck, taking out the tip of his long and tracing a small pattern from her earlobe to the base of her neck .

Moaning slightly and blushing like mad, she didn't answer, turning her head to the fire as the painful memories invaded her mind. She didn't cry, but she was very close.

Pausing a moment, Jacob turned her head by her chin to look at him, still expecting an answer. He lost Bella to that vampire, and he was sure as hell wouldn't loose her too.

-Tiffany! Answer me ! he purred a little worried, smelling the salty sent of tears that stung her eyes.

-What do you want me to confess ? Why do you want to make my heart bleed once again after you pained it all this time with your own confessions about Isabella Swan? Would you like me to yell to the world that I love you, cause I would do it if you, for one, would smile at me like you smiled at her ! Even if this would mean shattering all my hopes knowing that you would make fun of me, I would still... by now her tears were rolling down her cheeks as she spit out all the painful emotions that had tore at her soul .But at last, scared that she would reject him, Jacob's lips crashed onto hers silencing her.

-I wont make fun of your feeling because that would mean making fun of my own ! And I do love you, just so you know! I am... but he didn't get the chance to continue, her mouth making him stop.

She didn't want him to say ' I am sorry ' because that would mean that he regretted telling her what was on his mind at some points, so ... she didn't want that.

Getting the picture, the brunette didn't continue.

Moaning when his tongue traced lazily over her bottom lips, Tiffany opened her mouth for him to explore. And by God, the kiss was so intense and so full of passion that she found herself more wet that she had ever been. Their tongues started battling and, to her surprise, she won against him.

Moving his mouth to her jaw the to her earlobe, the male nibbled at the flesh, making her squirm under him. He then licked slowly, sucking at her flesh from time to time, till he got from her ear to her still covered breasts.

Hissing at the material, Jake didn't waist any time my trying to remove it gently. With one swift move he ripped it to shreds, making the blond girl pout and growl at him. Supporting himself on his palms, the wolf rose up a little to see her. Her big and bouncy breasts had the little buds erect ready for any attention that he would give them. Smirking, obviously pleased with himself, Jake bend down again, taking the right bud in his mouth sucking at it greedily. He absolutely loved her sent and her taste.

Palming her other breast, pinching her nipple, he bit and licked at the on in his mouth. Then he switched, applying the same rough treatment on the left one like he did on the right one. Her moans and groans were music to his ears, and the way she gripped his hair pulling on it with as much force to leave a normal human bald, made his cock twitch and jolt. She was intoxicating and he wanted more !

Moving downwards, licking and sucking, biting her flesh hard enough to leave a serious mark, but not hard enough to brake the skin, he got to the spot that screamed attention. Her sent was powerful and almost drove him off the edge.

Growling at the garment that dared to be in his way, the teenager ripped it and proceeded licking her tights to get to her waiting core.

Her pussy was mesmerizing and he groaned at the sight of her. Dipping his head he inhaled her sent and the took a long, hard lick with the flat of his tongue. Bucking her hips wildly, Tiffany hissed when he stopped.

-Now now pet! Stay still and calm ! he grinned at her, being cocky and such a show-off.

Gripping her hips with one hand, he used the other one to part her leg wide open. He then pulled her closer to his form, resting her lower back on his knees as the brought her body up wards, keeping her in place with the hand that was placed securely on her waist.

Sticking his tongue out he licked her bundle of nerves, as she hisses. Alternating between hard sucks and soft licks he moved to her awaiting core. He sucked at her wet folds for a couple of seconds before plunging his tongue deep inside, wiggling it around in an arousing manner, making her squirm and buck against his face.

Moving his wet and warm appendicle in and out of her opening, he laid her back on the ground and shoved roughly two very thick and long fingers in her, making her scream his name in pure pleasure. Changing his mouth with his fingers, to which he added another one, moving now into her three abnormal big fingers, he plunged his mouth over hers, eating away her moans and please.

She was soon over the edge, as the orgasm ripped through her, making her scream his name till her lungs were out of air. That was like liquid fire coursing through her veins, making her ask for his cock or she would die unsaturated.

Smirking at her bold request, the wolf positioned his pulsing and aching member at her entrance, pausing for a moment to look into her eyes. They were filled with lust and want, and she nodded gripping his shoulders tightly capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

Even he did stretch her with his fingers, licking her dry afterwards, and even is she was slippery enough, she still was tight as hell so he had to take it easy or he would hurt her. The bad thing was that the blondy was a fucking virgin, so her pain was greater then the pain of a veteran whore. Sighting and hissing, groaning from the pressure her walls were inflicting on him, Jake licked at her tits trying to take her mind off his moving penis in her.

But, even if it was painful with his trying to slide all the way in without hurting her, Tiffany still moaned in pleasure, trying to make him go faster. He was big and barely fit in her, but she knew that he would, that he belong in her and with her so she waited till he stilled completely moaning and cursing under his breath.

-You're so... fucking tight ! he breathed out, panting ,as beads of sweat traveled down his forehead and spine.

When she moaned , he started moving out and slamming back in, rough, but steady and slow. Soon enough she encouraged him to move faster and faster as he howled her name, grabbing one of her long and smooth legs and putting it on his shoulder to get a new angle.

When his cock rammed on a special spot in her she screamed so loud that she thought that all the people from Forks would have heard her. Every time he hit that spot buried deep within her, she cried out his name, bringing him closer and closer to his relies.

She was close too, in fact, she had already come more then two time, so she hoped that he will come with her this time around.

Cursing and groaning in pleasure, Jacob panted heavily as he thrust three more times into his lover, bringing her to the edge and coming swiftly right after her, till ramming his dick deep in her womb as his white cum slurred from his engorged member .

Fighting for air with his heavy body on hers, Tiffany stroke his damp hair with one hand as the other drew circles on his back.

They remained like this for another minute or so, and then Jake got out of her, a string of white seed still connecting the tip of his cock to her wet pussy . Still panting a little, he cupped her chin and kissed her sweetly, before scooping her in his arms and laying her on his chest as he rested on his back.

Grabbing her backpack he brought out the fluffy blanket that she had packed and draped it on her form as he kissed her forehead.

-Now .. Promise me that you will never run away and that you will forget all about my so called love for Bella ! I love you and only you, so you can remember that ! he purred in her ear, making her giggle.

-ok ok ... soooo... What was that thing with : 'Fetch boy ? ' she giggled blowing into a full time laughter when she sow his face change from a goofy grin to a dark and horrible mask of agony.

Needless to say that they were at it all night, till next morning, when he had to bring her back in his arms because she was hurting all over from their love making. Well... Jacob really thanked the Gods when he had to transform and no one was there to see the images of his new lover in his head, all red and ready for anything he had to offer her. Ups! Another stinging erection!


End file.
